1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle sleeve of a golf club, more particularly one, which includes an inner rubber sleeve part, and an outer covering part having an inner layer made of the same material as the inner rubber sleeve part and securely joined to the inner rubber sleeve part by means of adhesive, which has already slightly dissolved both the outer covering part and the inner rubber sleeve part before the former is positioned onto the latter.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 5 and 6, a conventional handle sleeve 6 of a golf club is available, which includes a rubber sleeve part 61, and an outer covering part 62 around the rubber sleeve part 61, and which is securely positioned around an upper end portion of a shaft 5 of the golf club. The rubber sleeve part 61 has excellent elasticity, and it has such an inner diameter as to be tightly secured around the upper end portion of the shaft 5. In addition, the rubber sleeve part 61 has a recess portion 611 on an outer side. The outer covering part 62 can be made of genuine leather or synthetic leather. To join the outer covering part 62 and the rubber sleeve part 61 together, first adhesive is applied over an inner side of the outer covering part 62. Then, the outer covering part 62 is wound around the recess portion 611 of the rubber sleeve part 61 in such a way as to cover the recess portion 611; thus, the outer covering part 62 and the rubber sleeve part 61 are stuck together.
The above handle sleeve has disadvantages as followings:
1. The outer leather covering part and the rubber sleeve part can't be securely joined together by the adhesive because the outer covering part and the rubber sleeve part are made of different materials, and the adhesive doesn't have the same strong adhesive force on both the outer covering part and the rubber sleeve part. Therefore, it is possible for the outer covering part to move relative to the rubber sleeve part when the handle sleeve is subjected to violent vibration resulting from the golf club hitting a ball. And, the outer covering part will separate from the rubber sleeve part eventually.
2. The outer leather covering part and the rubber sleeve part can't be securely joined together by the adhesive because the outer leather covering part and the rubber sleeve part are made of different materials, and the adhesive doesn't have the same strong adhesive force on both the outer covering part and the rubber sleeve part. Therefore, the outer covering part will separate from the rubber sleeve part after the handle sleeve has been exposed to the sun, wind, and rain for a long time.
3. The outer leather covering part and the rubber sleeve part can't be securely joined together by the adhesive because the outer leather covering part and the rubber sleeve part are made of different materials, and the adhesive doesn't have the same strong adhesive force on both the outer covering part and the rubber sleeve part. Therefore, the outer covering part is prone to separate from the rubber sleeve part when the handle sleeve is made to enlarge for easy assembling by means of an air pump.